Zexion's Day
by Crisco61
Summary: In a school setting, Zexion's the kid who get's bullied, is a teacher's pet and has a small group of supportive friends. How does a day for him normally go?


(Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

R&R!

A/N: I really find placing characters in a school setting very cheesy and stupid BUT...I can't help that I had an idea. So, this is based off a vague idea and mainly BSed. Hope it's good anyway!)

"Psst! Hey, psst!"  
>Zexion tried to ignore the idiot next to him but Axel kept at it.<br>"Psssssssssssssssssssssssst! Hey! Zexion! Psst! Hey, Emo! Psst!"  
>Zexion finally sighed and turned to look at Axel.<br>"What, Axel?"  
>His voice was unamused and agitated.<br>"Let me copy your worksheet."  
>Axel demanded. Zexion clutched his worksheet and shook his head, speaking with hushed acidity.<br>"No. Do your own work."  
>Axel grabbed Zexion's hair and pulled, shaking the poor kid's head.<br>"Give it to me!"  
>Zexion whimpered and threw the worksheet at Axel, who let go and began copying the work. Zexion rubbed his head and slumped in his seat, glaring at the front of the classroom. Why did the teacher always have to be occupied when he was getting bullied by Axel?<br>"Alright class, today we're going to learn about Anagrams."  
>Xemnas spoke out to his class. His eyes scanned over the students and paused on Axel.<br>"Axel!"  
>Axel held up a finger.<br>"Yeah, one minute, teach!"  
>Xemnas strode over to Axel's desk and grabbed Zexion's worksheet, handing it back to him and then ripping Axel's.<br>"How many times must I tell you not to copy off of Zexion? If it happens again...I'll send you to detention with Xaldin!"  
>Axel's mouth dropped open as Xemnas trashed the worksheet.<br>"Yo, teach! C'mon!"  
>Xemnas chucked a dry eraser at Axel's face.<br>"Shut up, fool! I'm trying to have class!"  
>Axel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Zexion kept quiet and sent a thankful glance to Xemnas.<p>

Xemnas wrote the word 'Anagram' on the board and turned to the class.  
>"Who can tell me what an anagram is?"<br>Zexion's hand rose and Xemnas called on him, seeing as no one else rose their hand.  
>"Zexion, can you enlighten your classmates?"<br>Zexion quietly cleared his throat and glanced around the room.  
>"It's a word formed from another by rearranging the letters..."<br>Xemnas smiled.  
>"Good! Now, who can give me an example?"<br>Zexion rose his hand.  
>"Someone other than Zexion."<br>Zexion lowered his hand. Axel grinned and leaned forward on his desk.  
>"I got one, teach."<br>Xemnas rose an eyebrow.  
>"Care to share?"<br>Axel snickered to himself.  
>"Mansex."<br>Xemnas' eyes widened.  
>"E-excuse me?"<br>Axel started to laugh.  
>"It's an anagram of your name!"<br>Zexion shook his head to himself. It was amazing how immature Axel was.

Xemnas marched over to Axel and pulled him out of the room by his hair.  
>"Owowowowow! Watch the hair, Mansex! Watch it!"<br>Xemnas threw Axel out into the hall.  
>"GO! Go to detention, NOW!"<br>Axel rolled his eyes and strode off down the hall. No doubt he'd get a good bruise from Xaldin today.

"Zexion! Zexion! Hey! Come here!"  
>Demyx called out to Zexion, who was entering science class. Demyx had his sitar out, sitting in the back of the class. Zexion looked through his blue-silver bangs at Demyx, a small smile adorning his face. He walked back to Demyx and sat down on top of the desk beside Demyx.<br>"Hey, Demyx."  
>Demyx grinned and pushed a few strands of his hair away from his face and then patted the top of his mullet, making sure it was in tact.<br>"'Sup! I totally came up with a sweet melody. If we can get Saix to give us a beat..."  
>Saix walked through the door and immediately looked back at Demyx and Zexion, giving them a heads up greeting and then hopping over a few desks to get back to them, earning a few cheers from the girls in the class. Saix was normally serious and chill but in science class, he was loose. Not to mention, he made a sick beat to Demyx's chords and short melodies.<br>"Hey, guys."  
>Demyx and Zexion smiled.<br>"Hey, Saix! Give me a beat to THIS!"  
>Demyx started to play a little melody and Saix waited a few minutes before giving a beat to the melody. It began to turn into a little song and Demyx laughed happily, glancing to Zexion.<br>"Rap!"  
>Zexion's cheeks flushed and he shook his head.<br>"I...I only do that alone with you guys. People are staring..."  
>Demyx rolled his eyes.<br>"Just do it! I see you want to!"  
>Zexion bit his lip. The beat was good and his head was bopping along. Words started to come to his mind and all of the sudden, they just rolled off his tongue.<p>

People in the class started to gather round, smiles on their faces, bopping along to the song. But the mood was killed as soon as the door slammed. The playing stopped and everyone slid into their desks, silence overtaking the room.  
>"Good afternoon, class."<br>The shrill voice pierced the silence. "Good afternoon, professor."  
>The class said in unisen. Vexen gave them all a creepy smile and walked behind his lab bench.<br>"Who will come up here and help me conduct an experiment as a demonstration for what we will be doing today?"  
>Zexion rose his hand...like always. Vexen grinned and waved him down.<br>"Ah! My favorite little protejee! Come on, come on..."  
>Zexion stood beside Vexen and put his goggles on. Demyx started to clap in the back of the class and soon Saix was joining in.<br>"Yeah! Woo! Go Zexion! Nerd Pride! Emo Pride! Show these mofos who's got skill!"  
>Zexion turned red and Vexen ordered the two to be quiet so he could start his class.<p>

Everyone walked out of the room coughing, smoke billowing out into the hallway. Vexen could be heard screeching in his classroom, scurrying about like a madman. Demyx and Saix dashed out of the room.  
>"Idiot! Why did you decide to put on hairspray around those chemicals!"<br>Saix yelled at Demyx.  
>"My hair was falling down! I had to do something! Waaah! I'm sorry!"<br>Zexion waved the smoke away from him and just chuckled at the sight of the two hoodlums running down the hall. They were great people, good friends to have. Unlike Axel...

Speaking of which...

Gym class. Axel was in there...his tormentor. Dodgeballs were always mysteriously flying into his head. Oh well...

Zexion was changing into the gym uniform when Axel came up behind him and shoved him into the lockers.  
>"Yo, small fry! When you gonna grow some real huevos? Like me!"<br>Zexion just walked away when Axel started showing off his...manhood. Luckily, his savior strutted into the room and gasped so loud, everyone paused.  
>"Oh my gosh! All ya'll bitches up in here gonna give me a heart attack! Whipping around all those jewels! Put those away! There are children here!"<br>Marluxia grabbed Zexion and put his hand over his eyes and stroked his hair with his other hand.  
>"Go on out to the gym, Zexy-poo...I'll take care of these boys."<br>Zexion scurried out of the locker room, leaving Marluxia alone to punish the bullies.

Zexion could hear screams inside the locker room and Marluxia's feathery laugh. No doubt he was threatening them with his sexuality. And of course, he knew how to beat down on someone. So, it came as no surprise when Axel and the rest of the boys came running out of the locker room with their heads red from being banged against the lockers and their arms bruised by fingertips.  
>"He's such a pervert!"<br>Axel said to his friends. Marluxia waltzed out of the locker room and moved over to Zexion, resting his arm on the younger one's shoulder. He flipped his hair and sighed.  
>"Gosh! I hate gym. I wanted to take dance but...they told me it was a full class. I bet it's filled with those blond bitches who can't even dance. If I could just get in there...I would blow all of those bitches away. No doubt about it."<br>Zexion smiled to himself. Marluxia was such a drama queen. But he was always there when you needed him.  
>"Alright! Get into teams!"<br>Xigbar's voice yelled out and he blew a whistle. He ran his gym class very seriously.

Marluxia and Zexion stuck together at the back, dodging whatever balls came their way. Marluxia smacked a few with such force it knocked the other team's members down. Zexion just ducked and meekly threw balls at the other team.  
>"C'mon, wuss! You throw like a girl!"<br>Axel taunted. Zexion was caught off guard and he was pummled with dodgeballs.  
>"It's called dodgeball for a reason, dipshit! You're supposed to dodge! What a loser!"<br>Everyone laughed and Zexion just crossed his arms, staring at the ground.  
>"Hey, kid...why don't you go sit out. This game isn't for you."<br>Zexion looked up at Xigbar.  
>"I can play...I don't want a zero."<br>Xigbar scoffed and pushed Zexion towards the bleachers.  
>"As if! You won't get a zero. Just chill out for today, yeah?"<br>Zexion shuffled over to the bleachers and sat out the rest of the period, watching Marluxia win the game in the end. It wasn't a surprise he was the last one standing. Such amazing friends Zexion had. They made life...bearable.

Zexion sat with Demyx, Saix and Marluxia at lunch, laughing and cracking jokes. "Hey look...it's thing one and thing two, thing one's hoe."  
>Saix said under his breath. They all looked at Axel walking into the cafeteria with his girlfriend, Larxene. Marluxia clenched his fists.<br>"She MUST die!"  
>Zexion tugged on Marluxia's hood and shook his head.<br>"Calm yourself, Marly...she's not worth it. She's worth as much as a cockroach's feces. Don't dirty your hands with her."  
>Marluxia took a deep breath and nodded.<br>"You're right. I'm better than her...and I'm better than my desires to kill her."  
>Demyx just started laughing.<br>"Dude! You're a little coo-coo..."  
>Marluxia huffed and raised his fist. Demyx blocked his face with a laugh.<br>"Haha! It's ok! I love you anyway."  
>Marluxia smirked.<br>"Yeah...I love you too, Dem. Hell, I love all ya'll!"  
>Saix picked at his teeth.<br>"Uh, mhm, ditto..."  
>Zexion giggled to himself and watched his friends. They were like his family. And they all loved one another, loved him too...and he loved them. <p>


End file.
